


The Night is Young, We are Not

by piccolosama



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alcohol, Other, broly and turles are friends and turles teaches broly how to have a good time, monster au, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piccolosama/pseuds/piccolosama
Summary: Turles takes Broly out for the night. Shenanigans ensue.Also:Drunk Turles brings friends together.





	The Night is Young, We are Not

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! so i didnt edit this much, i might go back later and edit it some more but this is for that one sweet monster au.
> 
> also vampires can take selfies in this au because i read in a post that cellphone cameras don't have silver in them or...something. so you know.
> 
> anyways HERE YOU GO!!

Broly and Turles were sitting outside, looking up at the night sky in silence. It was nice--being with Broly was comfortable. It was easy. Sometimes Turles could talk his ear off and he’d just listen, or they could sit in silence like this, and it wasn’t weird. It was a comfortable silence, one that wasn’t meant to be broken, yet--

 

“Hey, Broly, why don’t you come out with me and my crew tonight?” Turles proposed, looking over at the ghoul curiously. “It’ll be fun. You’ll have a blast.”

 

Broly hesitated, looking at his knees. “I’ll sorta stick out like a sore thumb, you know,” he pointed out, sighing. Turles let out a laugh, startling Broly for a moment.

 

“I got you covered! I thought about this ahead of time. We’ll just dress you in something in my wardrobe. And we’ll get you one of those surgical masks--they’re actually in fashion, thankfully for you,” he explained, laying back down on the grass. “But it’s all up to you, of course.”

 

Broly paused for a moment before looking straight ahead of him. “I guess it can’t hurt. But are you sure I’ll fit in your clothes?” he asked, glancing over at Turles. The vampire hummed, looking thoughtful.

 

“Good point. Maybe Daiz will have something,” he said, standing up and brushing off his pants. “Why don’t we find out? I’m sure he’ll be okay with it.”

 

Broly stood up too, but looked...unsure. “I don’t know Daiz that well. You sure he’ll be okay with it?”

 

Turles just nodded, walking over to his motorcycle. “Daiz owes me a lot of favors, anyways, so.” He took his helmet and put it on, Broly following after and sitting behind him. Turles revved his engines before taking off, heading towards the old abandoned warehouse nearby that he called home.

 

\--

 

Turles pulled up to the old building, parking his bike near the front. The pair took off their helmets before heading inside, meeting with a...decent interior. Turles and his gang had worked hard to make this place home and to make it look nice, the vampire even put his street art skills to work and had tagged the whole place.

 

The walls were covered in his art--and he was pretty proud of it, too. Unfortunately that made the building a popular spot for people to try and tag--always as a petty dare, for reputation points. Turles didn’t mind, though. He preferred the fun of finding his next victim but...he was also okay with them coming to him, too.

 

Turles just lived for the chase, was all.

 

Turles stretched as he walked in, Broly not too far behind him. “Hey guys! Get ready! We’re going out tonight!” he announced to the group of vampires seated around the tv. The short pair of twins, Rasin and Lakasei, groaned in unison.

 

“Me and Lakasei are going to stay home tonight. We’re marathoning _Lord of the Rings_ ,” Rasin explained. Turles shrugged, then looked to the other three.

 

“What about you guys?” He asked, and they all exchanged glances before Amond smirked.

 

“I think you can count the rest of us in, boss,” he said, and Turles let out a hearty cackle.

 

“Good! Broly’s coming with, by the way. Daiz, we’re going to have to borrow some of your clothes,” he said, not really asking. He knew Daiz wasn’t going to protest.

 

“No problem. Just...don’t touch the top drawer. I’ll kill you if you do,” he warned, leaning back on the couch.

 

“I’m already dead!” Turles called out behind him as he dragged Broly to Daiz’s room. Broly just let himself be pulled by Turles--he didn’t really mind. He knew that was just how he was. It was always like this, honestly. Turles pulling Broly along on whatever night time adventure he was going on; it was actually a little bit fun, if he had to admit it. This would be the first time he’d be going out in public with him, though.

 

“I wonder what’s in Daiz’s top drawer,” Turles thought out loud, then opened it. He peeked inside, did a fake gasp and reached inside and pulled out a pink glass _tentacle_ dildo, a shit eating grin on his face.

 

“Looks like my boy Daiz likes tentacles, huh?” he snickered before he heard Daiz shouting in the distance. He quickly put it back, then opened up the other drawers. Nothing was organized, and while that’s usually how Turles rolled as well, it was frustrating when he was trying to find something in someone else’s stuff.

 

Eventually after some digging, Turles pulled out a shirt, turning around and presenting it to Broly who was now seated on the couch. It was a white t-shirt with a Duran Duran print on the front. Turles peeked his head from the side of it, grinning big.

 

“Daiz always looks good in this shirt, I bet you’ll look good too,” he said, throwing the shirt at Broly. He caught it, staring at it for a moment before shrugging off his own top, dropping it to ground. Slipping the t-shirt on, he then turned his attention to Turles, searching for a reaction.

 

He was met with the vampire’s wide eyes, who gave him an enthusiastic thumbs up. “Perfect! I have the surgical mask in my room, so let’s get out of the tentacle fucker’s lair,” he said with a grin. He was hoping Daiz wouldn’t mind that they were using that shirt but, again, Turles didn’t care all that much. Daiz was chill. He’d get it.

 

When they left the room, said vampire was now sitting on the counter, looking at his phone. He looked up at the pair, and took a double take when looking at Broly’s(or, well, his own) shirt.

 

“Hey! That’s my favorite sh…” he trailed off, the words lost on his tongue as he examined the ghoul a bit more slowly. His cheeks dusted a light pink, so faint that it would be hard to pick up on. Didn’t stop Turles from noticing, though. He smirked, crossing his arms.

 

“Do you want him to wear one of Cacao’s shirts instead?” he said, his voice hinting a tease that only the other vampire would be able to pick up on. But he didn’t glare, or scowl, he just shook his head and looked back at his phone.

 

“‘S fine. Hurry up and get that surgical mask, the rest of us are getting hungry.”

 

Turles continued to smirk as he brought the clueless Broly with him into his room to finish getting ready.

 

Tonight was going to be more interesting than he thought.

 

\---

 

“You sure this thing is _really_ in fashion?” Broly asked when they arrived, tugging at it slightly.

 

“It is! And you look real hot. Everyone else thinks so too. Cacao, Amond...Daiz,” he said, eyeing Daiz smugly. He flicked off Turles which caused him to laugh, startling Broly. Who, much to his frustration, didn’t know what was going on.

 

“Are you making fun of me?” Broly frowned, glaring at Turles. Turles’ smile faltered, shaking his head quickly.

 

“No! No, we do all think you look good. Let’s go inside now,” he said, then turned to the bouncers, giving them a knowing look.

 

They opened the doors, Turles’ grin returning. The music was loud, especially as they went inside--it was a little unsetlting for Broly at first, but he figured he’d adjust.

 

“The bouncers are vampires, too,” Turles explain, leaning against the bar. “I’m guessing you aren’t drinking because of…” he pointed at his cheek, causing Broly to roll his eyes.

 

“Yes. Do you even have to ask?” he sighed, tugging at the mask again. “I can feel the music in my ribs. I feel like my whole body is vibrating,” he observed, fingers brushing the front of shirt where the hole in his chest was.

 

Turles ordered a gin and tonic, turning his head back over to Broly. “That’s the point. Well, maybe not like _that_ , but you’re special. My special friend Broly.”

 

“Oh, shut up.”

 

When Turles’ drink came, he took a sip. “We just got here and someone is _already_ checking you out.” Another sip. “Told you that you look hot.” He nodded in the direction of a guy across the bar, who smirked at Broly before turning to the bartender to say something.

 

Broly forced smiled a very tiny smile, though it couldn’t be seen behind the mask, avoiding eye contact with the stranger. The bartender came by, pushing a shot of tequila towards him. Broly looked puzzled while Turles looked smug, sipping on his own drink.

 

“Courtesy of the customer over there,” the bartender informed, glancing over at the stranger who was still watching Broly out of the corner of his eye. Broly’s eyes fell to the drink, furrowing his eyebrows. He couldn’t drink this. How was he going to play this off?

 

Before he had any chance to think, Turles grabbed it and slammed it down, taking the lime and sucking on it. Broly just sort of...blinked. That was a very Turles thing to do, he supposed, and it all worked out. Turles winked that stranger, who didn’t look too pleased--not that Broly _or_ Turles really cared. Broly just gave him a small wave before turning to Turles.

 

“Thanks,” he said, laughing a bit. Turles chuckled too before returning to his gin and tonic.

 

“That’s probably going to happen a lot tonight, but I got you covered. You’re going to have to drive the bike back, though,” he informed him with a grin, taking a sip.

 

“I can do that.”

 

Turles smiled at him before finishing off his drink, ordering another.

 

\---

 

“Another drink from...the other customer over there,” the bartender said, looking mildly impressed. Turles let out a whistle, taking the drink and sipping on it.

 

“That was what? The sixth person to buy you a drink tonight? It hasn’t even been an hour. Has it? I don’t even know. I’m going to be drunk before the night even starts,” he joked(well, sort of), then looked around. He was searching for the rest of his crew, seeing Daiz go outside with a man(who Turles assumed was tonight’s meal), and then spotted Amond just chatting with Cacao against a wall. Cacao wasn’t one to converse with other people outside the gang in general, but he especially was able to open up most to Amond. Turles knew why, of course.

 

They were fucking.

 

Turles finished off his 8th drink(6 of them were free, courtesy of Broly’s good looks obviously), definitely feeling it. Being a vampire meant having a very high alcohol tolerance, so it took awhile. But he was there. Oh yeah. He was _definitely_ there. Being a vampire also meant you weren’t really ever warm on normal circumstances, but this definitely warmed him up. He pushed himself off the bar, grabbing Broly’s arm.

 

“C’mon, I’m gunna teach you how to dance,” he proclaimed, pulling him onto the dance floor. He placed his hands on his hips, guiding them in circles to the beat of the music. Broly kind of just let him, but kept his eyes on Turles’ hands.

 

“Ok, so, like, you’re doing to do this right? And..uh...you get real close to them,” he said, getting a little closer. “I know this is weird because it’s me but, you just gotta go with the flow. Like your hips. Let them gooooo with the flowwwww,” he slurred, moving together with the ghoul, letting the music sort of engulf them. Broly hesitated but sort of started to move to the beat as well, causing Turles’ eyes to light up.

 

“Yeah! Yeah, you’re doing great Brols!” Turles said excitedly. Broly couldn’t help but furrow his eyebrows at that.

 

“ _‘Brols’_?” he laughed, resting his arms on Turles’ shoulders as the vampire lead their movements.

 

“Yeah! I just thought of it. Sounds good huh?” he said, then peeked his head to the side of Broly, noticing some people watching. Turles then looked back at his friend, grinning wide.

 

“There’s someone who wants to dance with you,” he said into his ear, cause Broly’s eyes to widen.

 

“Wh-what--you’re not going to leave me now, are you?” Broly hissed, but Turles was already pulling away, waving said person over to them.

 

“It’ll be fine. You’ll be fine. This guy is sorta cute, too. I’m going to dance with his friend,” he said, licking his lips.

 

“What about Raditz?” Broly asked, then Turles smirked.

 

“This is me getting dinner tonight. He understands,” he explained, then Broly nodded, but still looked uneasy. He really still _was_ uneasy, he was never good with strangers.

 

Said stranger came and took Broly by the hips, taking him off guard for a moment. Broly looked desperate at Turles who was now walking off with the other guy, giving him a thumbs up at and a wink.

 

Broly was going to kill him, even if he already _was_ dead.

 

Broly reluctantly danced with this stranger who wasn’t that bad looking, he had to admit. It honestly wasn’t that bad.

 

Kinda.

 

Broly wasn’t really sure about it. He would just go along with it until Turles came back, he decided. Being swallowed by the music and literally feeling it in his bones was something Broly _was_ enjoying. He enjoyed feeling like his whole body was vibrating with the beat, he liked the lighting, he wasn’t a big fan of crowds but he could deal.

 

He kind of just let the person dancing with him to just...dance on him. He wasn’t sure when Turles was coming back, since he had gone off to have his night time snack or whatever. After a bit, the stranger paused, tapping his shoulder.

 

“Hey, are you into this?” he asked, frowning. Broly blinked, trying to look anywhere else but this strange man’s face.

 

“Yeah, I’m just uh, not feeling good,” he said, trying to keep his breathing calm. Broly also wasn’t good at confrontation. His way of dealing with problems like this is eating them. Quite literally.

 

But they were in public and Broly couldn’t just do that here, so he was stuck. Fuck.

 

“I just saw you dancing with that guy before me, you seemed fine then. Oh well, why don’t we do something else then? Why don’t we go back to my place?” the stranger suggested, hand sliding down his chest. Broly swallowed hard, trying to find a way out of this mess--

 

“Babe! There you are!” said a voice, startling Broly as he turned around to see who was talking. It was Daiz, what was he--

 

Oh. Well that was nice of him.

 

Broly smiled, deciding to play along. “Oh, sorry, I got lost in the crowd,” he said, the vampire sliding his arm around Broly’s waist, pulling him closer. But Broly was much taller, so it was a little awkward, but that didn’t stop a light blush rom appearing on Daiz’s cheeks.

 

“You’re always getting lost,” Daiz said in a teasing voice, getting a little carried away as he pulled him down for a kiss, his lips meeting with the fabric of Broly’s mask. His eyes widened as he realized what he just (tried) to do, that light blush growing even darker. He cleared his throat, the hand on Broly’s waist fidgeting a bit.

 

“A-anyways, we should get going, right? It was nice meeting you...whoever you are,” Daiz said, slightly mocking as he pulled Broly away. When they were away from the strangers, removing his hand on his waist.

 

“Listen, I’m sorry about that,” Daiz apologized sheepishly, his face red. Broly just shook his head, looking around.

 

“No need to be sorry. You got me out of a stressful situation. I’m not really used to social interaction.” Broly didn’t really look fazed, but he did kinda look deep in thought. “Turles is going to die again tonight, though,” he huffed, looking off to the side.

 

“Turles was actually the one who told me to go over there,” Daiz admitted, pulling his head over in the direction of Turles who was now talking to Amond and Cacao.

 

“Wasn’t he going to drink that one guy’s blood?” he asked, slightly surprised.

 

“He probably wanted to make sure you were okay,” Daiz said, putting his hands behind his head. “He cares about you a lot, you know.”

 

Broly just sort of smiled and nodded. “I know.”

 

As if on cue, Turles walked over, nudging Broly. “Daiz sure is a lot of help, huh? He sure plays a pretty convincing boyfriend, huh?” he said, causing Daiz to shove the other vampire with a huff.

 

“Would you _shut up_? You’re so drunk,” He snapped, but the smug look never left Turles’ face.

 

“Ok, ok. But you know, I did see everything, and I thought you did a _great_ job.”

 

“Bite me.”

 

“Cacao beat me to it, Daiz.”

 

“Eat my ass, then.”

 

Broly laughed softly as the two bickered, feeling like he actually was really glad he came out. Turles went back up to the bar, ordering another drink.

 

“One more drink and then we’re going to the beach. Ooh! I should invite Raditz! He loves the beach. I think. Oh well! It’ll be great!” Turles quickly grabbed his drink, downing it and grabbed his phone, then paused.

 

“Fuck. What if he doesn’t want to go?” he thought outloud.

 

“Raditz likes spending time with you, I’m sure he’ll--” Broly was cut off by Turles slapping his own thigh repeatedly, startling the ghoul.

 

“I know! Oh, yeah, I _totally_ got this. I’ll tell him that I’m dead, and I need him to perform CPR. Yeah. Ohhhh yeah. This is going to be _awesome_ ,” he said, as if this was all some genius plan.

 

“Turles, you’re already dead,” Broly reminded him, but that didn’t stop Turles’ eager, fast texting.

 

Daiz sighed, rubbing his head. “Boss is fucking wasted. None of us will be able to be his voice or reason,” he informed Broly, who just shrugged. Not like any of them could be his voice of reason when he was _sober_.

 

Amond then spoke up. “Me and Cacao are going to find ourselves a meal and then head back--”

 

“You guys are gunna _fuck_ , aren’t you?” Turles interrupted, and Amond rolled his eyes, continuing on.

 

“ _Anyways_ , you guys have fun. Try to make sure Turles doesn’t do anything too stupid, if it’s even possible to prevent,” Amond said with a smirk, Turles letting out a noise of protest as he hung off of Broly.

 

“I hope you don’t get hard!” he called out after them, Cacao giving him the middle finger, causing Turles to burst into laughter.

 

“God, I love those guys. And I love you guys. Where’s Raditz?” He asked, resting his cheek on Broly’s arm. “You smell good for once. It’s nice. Maybe we should spray you with this stuff more often.”

 

“We’re not at the beach yet, Turles. You know, the place you told him to meet you to perform CPR?” Daiz snickered.

 

Turles made a little grunt, continuing to sniff Broly. “What did we spray you with again? Smells like heaven.”

 

“Febreeze.”

 

“Ohhhh yeah…’s right,” Turles slurred, letting go of Broly. “Well then, let’s go! Why are we waiting around here for?” he said, about to mount his bike. Broly grabbed him and shook his head.

 

“I’m driving, remember?” He sighed. Turles slowly blinked, then nodded, stepping away from the bike. Broly hopped on, adjusting himself slightly. He hadn’t rode one of these very much, but he knew the basics from riding around with Turles sometimes. He put on the helmet before handing the other one to Turles who hopped on the back of the motorcycle.

 

Once Daiz was on his own bike, they started up their engines and drove towards the beach.

 

\---

 

Turles ran onto the sand, stumbling a bit. “God, I fucking _love_ the beach!” He called out to the ocean, opening his arms up wide. Daiz and Broly followed behind him, exchanging looks as Broly stifled a laugh. Daiz quickly looked away, his heart fluttering his chest. He must still be a little buzzed from the club.

 

Except he didn’t really drink tonight.

 

“Oh Broly, Broly, _ohhhh_ Broly--If you go in the water will your insides be filled with water? Will your organs like, _float_?” Turles said as he turned to the ghoul, eyes lighting up.

 

“Dunno. Never really tried it, and I don’t plan on changing that tonight,” he said with a snort, causing Turles to whine.

 

“That’s no fun. We’re out here to have fun!” He protested, but then was distracted by a large figure making its way over.

 

“Turles, I got your texts, are you okay? You sent me a bunch of gibberish and then ‘meet me at the beach by the gas station, _snexy’,_ ” His eyes then landed on Daiz and Broly, as if asking for answers from them instead.

 

Turles just threw himself at the werewolf, nuzzling into his chest. “I’m soooo glad you’re here, Raditz, I missed you soooooo much,” he cooed, squeezing him a little too tight.

 

“Turles is extremely drunk, and I guess that means beach party,” Daiz briefly filled him in, Raditz’s hand instinctively rested on Turles’ head.

 

“Oh. I guess that makes sense.” Raditz tried to wiggle out of Turles’ hold, but to no avail. Broly sighed and came over to drag him off of the tall werewolf, much to Turles’ protest.

 

“Hey, hey, _heyyyy_ , ‘s not fair that you’re freakishly strong,” the vampire grumbled, plopping on the sand. He then looked over to his side and saw a stick, his wide, drunken grin returning. He had an idea. He stood up and grabbed the stick, throwing it a short distance from himself. He turned to Raditz, trying not to laugh.

 

“Fetch!” He began to laugh, and Raditz looked _pissed off_.

 

“I’m not a dog, Turles,” he said as he slowly walked towards the stick, picking it up. Turles’ laughter became hysterical, and Raditz suddenly realize what he was doing, his face red as he threw the stick at Turles’ head. That didn’t stop his laughing fit, though, as he clumsily picked up the stick, turning to Broly.

 

“Oh my god, Broly, you have to try it. He actually fetches it!” He wiped the tears from his face, walking over to Daiz to watch.

 

“You sure you should make fun of your boyfriend like that?” Daiz asked, but he was holding back a snicker as well. Turles didn’t answer, just attempting to fight off the drunken giggles.

 

“Broly, you wouldn’t,” Raditz said, trying to reason with him. Broly looked at the stick, then at Raditz, and then the stick again. He raised his arm and flung it forward, his face completely stoic.

 

“Fetch.”

 

“Fuck you guys!” Raditz said as he angrily walked over to the stick, picking it up and snapping it in half. “You guys are such assholes. I’m going home.”

 

Turles ran over to him, gripping him tight again. “I’m sorry babe! It was just so funny you-- _pbbtbbtt_ \--actually picked it up! It’s cute! I love it!”

 

Raditz frowned and turned his face away. “Don’t do it again or I’m blocking your number.”

 

Turles gasped, tightening his arms around Raditz. “You wouldn’t.”

 

Yeah, he wouldn’t. But he just stayed silent instead.

 

“Hey, guys, let’s like. Bury me in the sand. That sounds fucking awesome,” Turles said quickly, already starting to lay down in the sand. “And you can give me mermaid boobies.”

 

The three of them just sort of looked down at Turles, who was looking back them expectedly. Broly shrugged and sat down, starting to pour sand on the drunken vampire laying on the ground. Daiz and Raditz followed suit, also beginning to work on covering Turles in sand. His eyes lit up as he wiggled excitedly.

 

“Don’t wiggle, Turles, or it won’t work,” Raditz huffed, nudging him.

 

“Oh, right, sorry,” he whispered, snickering softly. “I’ll be as stiff as Amond’s dick tonight.” This earned groans from both Raditz and Daiz, but a stifled laugh from Broly.

 

“Why--just. Why, Turles, I didn’t want to think about Amond’s dick tonight,” Daiz sighed, shoving Turles a bit who burst out into laughter.

 

“What? As opposed to any other night?” he teased, his laughter not stopping. Daiz rolled his eyes, dropping some sand on his face. That got Turles to stop laughing and spitting out sand.

 

“Yuck! It’s gritty! I have sensitive tastes you know.” He then looked over at Raditz, smirking. “Like werewolf.”

 

Raditz’s face heated up and he also threw sand at his face, causing Turles to squeak. “Hey! No fair! I was told I can’t move if I want mermaid boobies!”

 

Broly patted his face, wearing a straight face. “Be on your best behavior and we’ll give you more than just mermaid boobs.”

 

“Pussy?” Turles asked, squinting his eyes. Broly nodded. “Ok! Ok. Ok, I can be on my best behavior. But you better give me the sexiest mermaid body there is. I wanna be the hottest mermaid ever.”

 

Apparently the thing to keep drunk Turles still was...that.

 

\---

 

Raditz was perfecting the details on the upper half of Turles’ sand mermaid body, while Daiz and Broly were working on the fin.

 

“Raditz do you...do you uh...are you drawing the nipples?” Turles slurred, trying not to wiggle. “Make them hearts.”

 

“You sure are bossy.”

 

“You said you liked th--” Turles was cut off by Raditz kissing hims so he would not finish that sentence. Turles blinked as he pulled away, his expression turning smug.

 

“I’ll draw the heart nipples, so just. Shut up, okay?” the werewolf grumbled. Meanwhile, Daiz was squinting at the crotch of the sand body.

 

“There’s nowhere to _put_ a pussy here,” Daiz hummed, Broly leaning back and rubbing his chin.

 

“Maybe just draw one on? It doesn’t have to look perfect. Pretty sure Turles would be happy with anything in his current state,” Broly pointed out, and Daiz shrugged.

 

“I guess you’re right,” Daiz concluded, starting to etch one on with a stick. It looked...decent. The both observed their work, before Broly grabbed a piece of kelp that was nearby and put it on the crotch.

 

“You guys better not be half-assing my mermaid pussy! I’ve been on my best behavior this whole time!” Turles huffed, having to hold himself back from wiggling too much.

 

“Don’t worry, it looks fine. I think we’re done down here--what’s it look like for you, Raditz?” Daiz asked, standing up to look.

 

“I think I finished my half,” he said, putting his own stick down. He was going to pretend he didn’t spend 20 minutes perfecting the breasts of...this.

 

“Oh! Take a picture!” Turles said excitedly at Daiz, since he used social media the most out of all of them(excluding Turles). The other vampire took out his phone, backing up as Broly and Raditz squatted next to him, throwing peace signs up. Daiz snapped the photo, showing it to Turles who then jumped out of the sand, looking incredibly impressed.

 

“You gave me pubes! Oh--oh my _god_!” He burst out into laughter, sand falling off of him as he sat up. “You have to send that to me, Daiz.”

 

Broly looked out into the ocean as everyone continued to talk, smiling to himself. He took off the mask, stuffing it in his pocket. He supposed he wouldn’t need it anymore.

 

He looked back to the other three, Turles giggling at something Daiz was saying, Raditz looking embarrassed. He felt light--he didn’t...he wasn’t used to this. To friends. It was nice. He was used to being alone, until Turles. He was used to thinking he was unapproachable by everyone he encountered.

 

But this wasn’t bad. He didn’t really realize he was lonely until he met Turles, honestly.

 

He then glanced at Turles, feeling like maybe opening up more than just his chest was actually pretty nice.


End file.
